Date
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Tim goes on a date with Cassie but he's socially awkward and shy. It's Bart to the rescue. Requested Oneshot


**A/N: requested oneshot for Natattack4. Any time you guys can send me a pm of your story request of any ship. Enjoy the oneshot!**

* * *

**Date Night**

* * *

"Hey Mr. Grumps, why so grumpy?" Bart asked, rushing to Tim. He stretched out Tim's cheeks and tried to make him smile.

Tim crossed his arms and remained quiet. He had a devastated look on his face. He's always like this but right now he looks worse. "Tye can't make it today."

"What- oh he has something to do with Virgil. He told me about it."

"Did he also tell you that he and Asami and me and Cassie were supposed to double date?" he frowned.

Bart's smile faded. "Oooh," he blinked. He scratched his head. "Well...that is a problem."

"Tell me about it."

"Well that means it's just you and the lady!" Bart's goofy grin appeared as he snapped his fingers. "That's good right?"

"No it's not good."

He raised his eyebrow. "It's not good?"

Tim slowly shook his head. "For someone so fast, you're kinda slow."

Bart crinkled his nose and sat beside Tim. People of the past were sure strange and had strange customs. "So tell me" in a blink of an eye he went to the kitchen and returned with a bag of chips. "What's the problem with just the two of you love birds - _alone_?" he said, popping a handful of chips in his mouth. They were the "new" kind in this age, a Cheeto mix of cheese puffs and cheetos and cheese balls and other things.

"We're still at the first date stage," he sighed.

"Well to her offense you guys have only gone on two dates."

"That's the problem...like our dates...we went double dating - you know to ease the tension and make it less awkward - and now it's going to be just me and her and I'm kind of...nervous. I never really talked to her...alone...and I'll probably say something stupid."

Bart practically dumped his head into the huge chip bag and ate everything. Cleaning his fingers and mouth, he said, "Probably."

"You're not helping," he grumbled.

"Well what do you want me to do? Lie and boost up your confidence level?"

"Well can you?" he asked, somewhat chirping.

"Okay. Tim!" he said, raising his voice, putting his peppiness at maximum level. He swung his arms and Tim's too to get the Mr. Grumps boy some motivation. "You are the smartest. Most awesomest, crash guy ever-

"Not like that!" he mumbled. "You're mocking me - ah forget it," he shook his head. Talking to Bart about problems was just a disaster. Bart was the last person to go to for problems. Heck even a toaster was a better choice than him at times Tim had to admit.

"Wellllll," his eyebrows furrowed. "So anyways, don't be worried, Tim. Relax, dude! Gah. You're tenser than a rubber band that's about to break! Everything's going to be fine. Just be yourself and she will like you just the same dude." Bart grabbed Tim by the arm and dragged him to his shoes.

Tim did his best to be not be moved by him but Bart was strong if you could believe it. "What if we find nothing to talk about? What if I say something stupid?"

"Trust me, I know for sure that's going to happen. More than once."

He scolded Bart. "Thank you for the _motivation," _Tim said sarcastically. "It makes me feel _better_ about myself."

"No problem!"

"I don't want to go," Tim said kicking his shoes before Bart could put them on for him. "It's going to be horrible. I'm boring and awkward and she's going to break up with me after tonight."

"No she's not." Bart slapped Tim at the head. Tim needed confidence and _a lot _ of it. "And what did I tell you?" he screamed. "Have faith in yourself! Be yourself! And relax and everything will fall into place!"

"You're saying like tonight's going to go well and me and her will magically have a happily ever after."

"Well," Bart bit his lip and bobbed his head side to side. "Not exactly. First you guys will have a kid and then you guys will have your nice little ending."

"What?" Tim raised his eyebrow.

Dang it. Spoilers. He still needed to work on that. "Oh nothing," Bart quickly said and stuffed more chips into his mouth. "What are you doing?" he screamed, seeing Tim get out his phone.

"Going to send Cassie a text saying I can't make it-

Bart slapped him again in the face. Honestly Tim had a thick skull. How many times did he had to tell Tim that everything was going to be alright? "Tim you can do this! Just be calm and be your dorky self."

"Are you sure?"

He pulled his own hair out. "Gah!" he screamed and ran around the Cave five times in five seconds. "You're so GAHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and stopped. He looked at Tim and sighed. "How about this? Like I can help you with your date. Like you get a headset - or whatever you call those prehistoric things and I'll tell you what to say on your date."

"You think that will work?"

Bart smiled. "Trust me," he said, slicking his hair back. "Back in my time, Bart's the lady's man."

Tim sighed. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

He nodded. "Trust me pal. Have I ever failed you?"

"Yes," Tim said without a second though. "On February twenty-eight."

He swatted Tim's comment as if it was a tiny, feeble fly. "That's on a leap year. That doesn't count!"

* * *

"Testing. Testing," Bart said in a serious tone. He's three tables away from Tim and he was testing if the headset still worked. Cassie was in the bathroom washing her hands and all that jazz that girls do while Tim was seated, acting like an idiot.

"I hear you," Tim said.

"Say 'Roger,'" Bart frowned.

"No."

"Say 'Roger,'" he started making airplane noises.

"I hate you, Roger."

"It's understandable, _Roger._"

* * *

She came back and Tim swore he wasn't breathing for a minute. "H-hi," he shakily said, giving her a smile. Be calm. Be calm. She's just a girl. She's just- the prettiest thing ever. Okay, he's panicking now - or again.

"Hey," she said, smiling back. He watches her sit down. Wow..did she look pretty. They stared at their menus. "Um...I'm thinking of getting a veggie burger or maybe a chicken burger - um how about you?"

"Um...ummm..."

_"Dude. Just tell her what you want_," Bart muttered. This was just sad. Tim was a genius but when he was near her, he was really, really clueless. If Bart didn't know him and saw Tim at a date with Cassie, Bart would have think that Tim was the dumbest person ever.

Tim's skin tightened. "Uhh...um...um..."

_"Just say cheeseburger," _ Bart sighed.

"I uh...uh I want a cheeseburger," Tim answered to her like a robot. The words weren't even smooth. It was like he was a first grader pronouncing a new word for the first time ever.

"Oh, okay," Cassie shrugged. There's something going on. Tim was acting a little bit weird but she brushed it off. "So what do you want to drink? I kind of want a strawberry milkshake. How about you?"

"I-I," Tim exhaled. "I-I uh I kind of- of want - a -a-

_"Root beer." _Bart said that because it was Tim's favorite soda.

"Root beer? You got that the last date. Is that your favorite drink?" she asked. She touched his hand and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh-uh...um yeah - do you like it -then if you don't then I don't like - it -

_"Just say yes."_

Tim started to shake. "I-I t-think so- I get it all- all the time -but now all the time - you know? You know what I mean right? I mean yes."

She blinked and laughed. "You're funny. So, how was your day?"

"Uh...my-my day?" he licked his lips. "My-my day? It was-it was a-a uh-um..-uh

Maybe he should have fun with Tim, Bart thought. "_It was a g__ood day. I ended up beating some guys with just one FALCON PUNCH and I flew around the city on a huge giant monkey and then I went around picking berries and flowers in the forest -_

His eyes widened. He knew relying on Bart was a bad idea. He could never take anything seriously. "_Bart,_" he whispered to the speaker.

_"Sorry pal but I-I would you like fries with your order - I think we're losing our connec-csshh chesshsh,"_ he made fake noises and left in a second. It was better this way - to leave Mr. Grumps on his own. He needed some backbone and A LOT OF IT.

"What did you say?" she raised her eyebrow. "You're mumbling."

Tim bit his lip. He was starting to sweat now. He's definitely going to kill Bart when he comes back. "It's nothing," he blushed. "I...I..I didn't do much. Just did some practices and some homework." Damn it, Tim. Why do you have to be so boring? Why? WHY?

"Same here," she laughed. "I'm so behind in everything especially in English. I have a book report and oral presentation due next week but I haven't even read chapter two of my book. It's just so boring and difficult and there's not even cliff notes or spark notes to it."

"Really?" he was relieved. Talking about school and homework was his safety net with people. It was something that he could actually talk about instead of dead awkward silences. "What book are you reading? Maybe I can help."

"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," she pouted. The book was so boring and confusing. It was cluttered. It went from one topic then to a definition of towels then a galaxy then a planet and then alcohol. Cassie couldn't take the book.

"Oh, that book?" he grinned. When it came to school things, he was comfortable because that was his zone. It was something he knew. "It's kind of hard to get in but it's a good book. It's one of my favorites actually. I can be your living and breathing spark note guide if you want."

"Really?" she chirped, holding his hands with enthusiasm.

"Really," he laughed. She was looking at him as if he was her messiah that came to save her or something.

Cassie jumped out of her chair and hugged. him. "I could just kiss you! I've been trying to read the book for a long time!"

"Do you have your book with you? I can show you the important passages and -

She kissed him.

He turned red and smiled. "Wow."

_"Told you everything was going to be alright."_

Great now he talks. "Shut up, Bart," he muttered.

"What?" Cassie raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing."

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**A/N: please review!**

**check out my new profile for information on future stories and an organized list of my ships and stories.**

**if you guys like Jade/Roy, check out "Wonderland"**


End file.
